


From Across The Sea

by twisted_thyme



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Norribeth, Pining, Rating May Change, Romance, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_thyme/pseuds/twisted_thyme
Summary: All Elizabeth ever wanted was to be free, not be tied down by the confines of British society any longer. She wanted to see the sea, live a life of adventure, gaze into the open expanse of nature, and maybe even see pirates if she could be so lucky. Finally moving in with her father in Port Royal, she may just have her chance, but will it all be taken away when she learns of a potential courtship arrangement and the discovery that life is not as easy as novels make it out to be or will she find love and happiness in unexpected ways?-OR-A story where Elizabeth was left to grow up in England and is just barely reaching Port Royal in her 21st year.





	From Across The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to work on this piece! It is probably terrible that I am starting yet another story when I have so many that need to be updated, even another Norribeth story, but like I said in my last newly started story, I just gotta write for what I have the inspiration for. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story! If you do, I would love to hear your comments about it. I have really missed this ship and fandom, so it makes me happy to hear from others to don't just me for loving the Commodore and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth couldn’t sleep. Though admittedly, she had been struggling with that all week. Her mind whirled like the untamed ocean she was waiting to see. It was so close;  _ she _ was so close. 

_ Only one more night _ , she attempted to console, ease her mind just a little. 

But how could she sleep or even calm down when all of her dreams were about to come true? She was finally going to see her father after 14 years of being apart, leave the exhaustive clutches of Ms. Kirkland her governess, and see the beautiful Caribbean sea. It was going to be better than her books.

Whenever she could somehow dodge Ms. Kirkland and her Aunt Winifred, Elizabeth read novels about adventurers finding new lands, feeling the breath of the sea as they sailed past mermaids, and fought  _ pirates _ . She never knew why, but she was extremely fascinated by the idea of pirates. They were governed only by their free will. At any time, they were able to sail the sea, learn its secrets, and respond to the call of adventure. She would never admit it, but Elizabeth was jealous. 

Her father had written to her dozens of times about his dislike of encountering pirates on Port Royal, how he detested their greed and arrogance even when approaching the noose, but this further strengthened her desire to meet one. To be free of the pretentious confines of society, undaunted even by death, that was true freedom. She was so close now. 

As she thought more on the romantic lives of pirates, Elizabeth’s mind twisted and twirled farther until it whirled into a hurricane, her mind bursting over with excitement. Knowing she could no longer stand it, she slowly made her way out of bed, careful not to wake anyone in the neighboring rooms. As she wrapped her robe tightly around herself, she looked out the window. She could see the same dozing trees with their quietly dropping greenery, the same rolling hills of lush grass, and the same flowing arrangement of flowers that she saw each morning and night. It was a beautiful site, expertly managed, whimsical and peaceful at the same time, but she had grown tired of it. What were these flowers and trees compared to the lively blue ocean and palm trees? Her home and way of life had grown rather dull over the past 14 years; change couldn’t come soon enough. 

With drooped shoulders and fidgeting hands she would get in trouble for at any other time of day, she made her way over to her desk. She was going to read over her father’s letters again. Perhaps it would help the waves in her mind ebb a bit or at least give her something to do until the tide receded. 

To say there were many letters would be an understatement. Before he left to govern Port Royal, her father promised to write her every day they were apart, and for fourteen years he had kept his promise. It was a wonder she was able to store her letters considering how many her father sent her, but Elizabeth wasn't complaining. This was her only contact with her father, so she cherished each new letter no matter how mundane it seemed to be. Picking up the first one, she began reading.

“My darling daughter Elizabeth,

I hope you are well. I miss you so much, and we haven’t even left the English Channel yet. I fear I will lose my mind without you, but I know your Aunt Winifred will take the greatest care of you while we are apart.” 

At times, it was hard for her to read her first letters as the memories still ached in the corner of her chest. The parchment was warped from her poorly dried tear stains and it wreaked of a long lost ship she longed to board years ago. Nonetheless, she read on. This was good for helping her calm down and get some sleep. 

“You are such a strong girl, Elizabeth. You have been through more than I have ever had to experience in my long life, yet you take it more valiantly than a knight off to battle.” 

Elizabeth chuckled at that. He called her strong when she was a blubbering mess back then. Sure, she had dealt with her mother’s death without tears, but that was because she had confidence that her best friend and father would always be there to hold and comfort her if she felt alone and afraid. However, once he said he was moving to Port Royal, and she wasn’t coming with him, she lost it. She couldn’t even be angry as she felt consumed by hurt and heartbreak. It was like a typhoon was crashing down and destroying her life around her. Not only was she going to lose her mother, but she was going to lose her father too. She spent months crying, too angry to letter her father but too sad to not read his. She cringed at the thought sometimes, but she could laugh (sardonically) about it now for the most part. 

“I miss being able to see that bright spirit in your eyes and your brilliant smile every day. The sunny weather of the Caribbean will never compare. I’m sure you do not pity me though, my darling. I do wish you could have come with me, but we both know that it is for the best that you are able to have a woman to guide and teach you better than I ever could, and your mother’s sister is a great choice. I am sure you won’t even miss me with her around. You will get to see all of the wonders of England that both your mother and I grew up seeing too. 

I’m sure I’m doing a terrible job of cheering you up, but I will be sure to try my best every day for you, Elizabeth. Just because I am not around does not mean that I cannot dote on you still. I will send you packages as soon as I am able and will acquire any gifts that remind me of you. I can assure you that by the end of this voyage, the entire ship will know to love you just as much as I do. In fact, I was just telling Captain Norrington-” 

Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence. 

_ James Norrington. How could I forget him? _

Ever since her father left, all he seemed to talk about was this Norrington fellow from the Navy. He constantly brought up his accomplishment, chronically his rise to prominence as he came to be known as the so-called “scourge of piracy” and hero of Port Royal. That was the one thing she was not looking forward to when she reached her new home, this man her father fawned over. She could tell he was trying to set her up for something, and she didn’t want to fall trap to it, especially as it concerned the symbol  _ against _ piracy. 

In fact, Elizabeth didn’t want to think of this man at all for the moment, effectively zapped of her energy and ready to forget by going to bed. So, she placed the letter back in its envelope and into her first box, tossing it back under her desk before crawling into bed. 

_ Ha, Father thinks he can set me up with a pretentious Navy man, does he? We’ll see about that.  _

The tide receded, and finally Elizabeth found sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> We shall see, indeed. I wonder if her new adventures in her new home will be as romantic and wonderful as she is hoping them to be. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments, if you feel so inclined. Or leave a kudos if you want to- your choice. 
> 
> Regardless, thank you for stopping by and reading. :)


End file.
